Valentine's Day
by Ookami Chann
Summary: After going to the City Centre with Shirou and Gouenji, Atsuya meets someone who may change his Valentine's Day. NaguAtsu.


**Inazuma Eleven is not mine. **

**Although, NaguAtsu seems to be a cute pairing, looking at this picture gave me the idea of the story.**

**.net/942608**

**Anyway, enjoy this story I made.**

**.**

Atsuya was walking down the path. As he looked to his left, he saw his older twin brother; Shirou.

He did enjoy his brother's presence, but now he felt lonely- and it was all because he and Gouenji had started dating.

The couple were currently talking- leaving Atsuya feeling lonely.

He just couldn't get used to the fact he'd wasn't the only one Shirou would be thinking of as family.

As far as he was concerned, he was the only _true_ family Shirou had, and no one was going to take that away from him.

He thought about this as he walked down with the couple, the only reason they were out was because it was soon Valentine's Day and they were getting their Valentine's gifts- which was strange considering the fact _Fubuki_ was meant to get Gouenji a gift and then White Day would come and Gouenji would give Fubuki a gift.

Whatever though? Anyway, as they got nearer to the City Centre, Atsuya saw a familiar face.

His bright yellow eyes and red tulip-shaped hair gave his identity away.

_Nagumo Haruya._

He did have to admit though, without that cold, arrogant glare- he did look very gentle, calm... _cute?_

'_What the hell am I thinking?' _Atsuya thought to himself while fighting off the blush that was trying to show.

By the time they had gotten closer to the main entrance, Atsuya decided to separate from the duo.

"I'm gonna check one of these shops," he said- luckily his brother and Gouenji listened, so at least they wouldn't be worried.

Minutes later, Atsuya found himself outside a card shop, he didn't know why he was here, but something then happened.

As he turned around, he bumped into someone.

"Gomen," he muttered grumpily, but that grumpy attitude soon turned into a blush as he looked at who he bumped into.

"It's okay," Nagumo started before he slightly smiled.

"You here for Valentine's Day gifts aren't you?" Atsuya asked, even though his heart was racing really fast.

"Sort of, Hitomiko forced me to get some gifts for some people," Nagumo said, before looking at Atsuya with curious eyes.

"Why are you here? I never did expect you to believe in Valentine's gifts." Nagumo spoke.

"I'm not necessarily here to buy a gift, I'm just browsing I guess," Atsuya whispered.

Nagumo could tell he was telling the truth, so he just smiled.

"I guess we're both here for normal reasons, you wanna get some food?" Nagumo suggested- Hey! It was a break from Valentine's shopping wasn't it?

Atsuya looked straight into Nagumo's eyes before he nodded.

And so they ended up in the food court ordering a meal.

_A_ meal for two, sharing food, one between two. It all sounds very romantic doesn't it?

And believe me; it felt that way for Nagumo and Atsuya, heck they were even blushing all throughout the meal.

"So how are things with Inazuma Japan?" Nagumo tried to start a conversation without blushing too much, his heart was actually beating faster than usual.

"It's good, how's Sun Garden?" Atsuya replied, looking down at his meal as he spoke- to _hide_ his blush.

"Pretty funny, Hiroto and Midorikawa are dating," Nagumo replied, chuckling as he remembered how he found out they were dating.

The poor red head only went to Hiroto's room to go get a textbook and the duo (Hiroto and Midorikawa) were making out on his bed.

Atsuya chuckled along with him as he thought of all the mayhem he could cause, but because he was in so much thought, he grabbed a piece of sushi...The same piece of sushi that Nagumo had his hand on.

Static shot through their hands before they took them back.

"It's okay, you can have it," Atsuya said.

"No, no, you can have it," Nagumo said.

The duo sat in silence for a minute before they burst out laughing.

"Hold on, why don't we just leave it for the cleaners?" Nagumo laughed.

"That is so cruel, I'm in," Atsuya responded.

And so they paid for the meal and walked away from the area.

"You gotta get going any time soon?" Nagumo asked.

"Not really, my brother and his boyfriend will probably call or something, I'll just tell them I'll be home soon," Atsuya commented.

"In that case, I was hoping you could help me finish getting the gifts," Nagumo chuckled while scratching his head.

Atsuya smiled and nodded his head.

"Alright then," he said.

Together they walked around shops and bought many items, by the time they'd finished, it was already .

"You going far?" Nagumo asked Atsuya.

Luckily Shirou and Gouenji knew where Atsuya was because they'd seen him an hour ago.

"Just a few minutes away, why?" Atsuya was curious to know.

"I could walk you home if you want?" Nagumo spke as h the duo walked out of the City Centre.

"Really?" Atsuya was actually quite puzzled, but he didn't mind.

"Yeah," Nagumo replied.

And so they ended up walking together to the Inazuma Training Centre, as they got to the main entrance- Nagumo stood still.

"Thanks for helping me with the Valentine's shopping, I don't know what I would've done without you," Nagumo praised before he turned to start walking away.

"Have a good Valentine's Day," were his last words before he disappeared into the distance.

"And you!" Atsuya shouted, before he entered the building.

**A WEEK LATER.**

"Minna, Happy Valentine's Day!" Endou shrieked to the team- only to get gifts thrown at him left, right and centre.

Atsuya looked at the chaos and laughed, that is until he saw something at the door.

A pink box.

"Wonder who that's for?" he asked himself, before he read the label- and he was shocked when he read who it was to.

_To Atsuya,_

_Happy Valentine's Day!_

_From Nagumo._

Atsuya blushed as he read the label, but smiled to himself and decided to go to his room and open it.

As he got inside his room, he saw someone sitting on his bed.

"Happy Valentine's Day," the figure smiled at Atsuya, before he showed his face.

"Na.. Nagumo, how the-"

"Tree, Window left open, you should really be careful about how open you leave it, by the way, did ya get my gift?" Nagumo spoke.

Atsuya sat down on his bed and opened it, smiling as an answer.

In the box was a lovely white teddy bear holding a red heart.

"It's really lovely," Atsuya complimented.

"Not as lovely as you," Nagumo said, and gave Atsuya a kiss on the forehead.

It really was a different Valentine's Day for Atsuya and Nagumo.

**.**

**I know, I know. Not my best piece of writing.**

**Atsuya and Nagumo are definitely OOC, bt I'm proud of this story- so I'm just gonna leave them like it.**

**Anyway, hope ya have a Happy Valentine's Day.**

**R&R, but no flames.**


End file.
